


Broadcast

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interesting Drift side effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadcast

Title: Broadcast  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 318  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Interesting Drift side effect.

 

"I remind you of 'I Am a Rock'? Why would you think that, Newton?" Hermann props his head up on his hand as he looks over at the smaller man.

"I am broadcasting my thoughts that loudly?" Newt flushes. "Please tell me you didn't hear the one where I turn you into an ice cream sundae and then lick you clean."

The corners of Hermann's mouth twitch. "I was thinking about asking if we could actually do that a few days from now, once we've fully recovered from our Drift. I have to admit, this after-effect of being able to pick up on what the other is thinking is rather fascinating."

With a snort, Newt rolls over onto his side. "To answer your earlier question, when we first met in person, you pretty much kept to yourself and it was like pulling teeth to get you to actually talk to me. We'd had no problem writing or texting to one another. It was the actual interactions that went very badly."

"How long did it take for you to realize why I was doing it?"

"Way longer than it should have, but sometimes I'm an idiot." He leans forward, kissing Hermann's forehead. "You have to admit, some of our fights in the early days were pretty damn creative. Remember the prank war the second year we'd worked together?"

"The look on the Marshall's face when he came into the lab and we were both covered from head to toe with glue and feathers was fantastic." Hermann's laugh echoes off the walls. "He stared at us, said the reports were still due at noon, and walked back out again."

"What am I thinking about right now, Hermann?" Newt gets a wicked look on his face.

Hermann's eyes widen. "Newton, I'm not sure if that's even physically possible, but I'd like to give it a try."

"I'll go grab the lube."


End file.
